Softer, Then Melting
by istytehcrawk
Summary: Who knew that a faulty ice dispenser could lead to sexual discovery? (Warnings: BDSM, wax play, ice play, barebacking, face-fucking, riding, Dom!Kurt/sub!Blaine, top!Blaine)


A word of advice for bargain shoppers from one Kurt E. Hummel: when a freezer is listed on Craigslist for $15 with the description, "works fine but has a finicky ice dispenser," _keep scrolling_. There's a reason for it being so cheap, and that reason may very well be that the damn thing has a tendency to spray crushed ice across the kitchen every six hours, like clockwork.

Of course, by the time Kurt and Blaine learned that lesson for themselves, it was too late; the seller was long gone and they were stuck with the contraption until they could find (and afford on their meager salaries) a replacement.

_At least it won't ruin the floor_, thought Kurt, clad only in his boxer briefs, as he entered the kitchen bright and early on a Saturday morning after hearing the god-awful grinding noise from the bedroom. (If there was any benefit to the atrocious olive green linoleum in the kitchen, it was that a little water wouldn't end up costing them their deposit like the bleach Rachel spilled in their second Bushwick apartment's carpeted bathroom had.) Slightly melted tiny shards of ice covered the floor, glistening in the sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains, so Kurt grabbed the broom and tried to sweep up as much as he could before it melted. The sun warmed the floor just fast enough to melt the ice more quickly than he could sweep, though, so he soon gave up the broom in favor of the Swiffer.

Kurt had just removed the used cleaning pad from the bottom of the Swiffer and was heading toward the utility closet to put it away when the grinding noise - more ear-splitting now that he was close to the freezer - started up again. He barely had time to think _God damn it, not again! _before small chunks of ice started spraying across the room again, undoing everything he had accomplished. He dove in front of the freezer in an effort to contain the mess to a small area by blocking the spray with his body, but all that managed to do was cover his shoulders and chest in the little crystals, which began to melt almost immediately from his body heat and trickle downward, causing him to shiver and let out a quiet moan, much to his surprise. The sensation was unlike any he'd ever felt before, the pinpricks of cold seeping into his core and settling in like they belonged there.

In the six years they'd been together (and no, they don't count that brief period of mutual insanity during Blaine's senior year of high school as a true breakup, not anymore), Kurt and Blaine had experimented with their fair share of kinks. Some were more successful than others, but they'd never ventured into temperature play, despite it being on their mental lists of things to try. It just wasn't as much of a we-must-do-this-_now _as other kinks (like bondage, which had quickly become a regular part of their sex life). Now, though...it had moved to the top of Kurt's list of kinks to learn more about, at least. There was no way he was going to even mention it to Blaine without knowing what he would be getting himself into and whether or not he was actually interested in what it would entail. He could hear Blaine beginning to stir in the bedroom, so he made a mental note to do some research later.

Life happened, as it tends to do, and consequently Kurt's mental note got shoved to the bottom of the pile. He forgot about it for a few days, until he heard the freezer make that grinding noise one evening when he was working on designs for work while his white chocolate cheesecake baked. Blaine, in a fit of genius, had come up with an inelegant but effective way to keep the ice from getting everywhere - using painter's tape to secure cling wrap over the entire front of the ice dispenser - so he didn't have to rush to clean it up, but it jogged his memory.

Blaine wasn't due home from rehearsal for another two hours, at least, so Kurt pushed his designs to the other side of the table and went to grab his laptop from the living room, settling back down in his seat and opening up his browser. Google proved immensely useful, and on the first page of results he found a website so comprehensive it made his mouth water with possibilities just from glancing through the list of topics on the right side of the page. He took his time reading through the page, taking notes in a Word document as he went and bookmarking a few links to look at later (including one, detailing how to make an ice dildo, that he added and removed four different times before deciding to keep it).

As he soaked up the information, he realized he and Blaine would most likely fall on opposite sides of the spectrum as far as temperature preference went. Kurt had always had a penchant for cold; in the winter, it gave him more leeway for layers, and in the summer, it gave him an excuse to constantly have a glass of ice water within arm's reach and indulge in frozen treats. Blaine, on the other hand, preferred the heat, enjoying basking in the sunshine while wearing as little as possible and working up a good sweat (which Kurt often and loudly appreciated, but only on Blaine, not himself).

Reading a section on the different types of wax and their melting points, Kurt took a sip of his iced tea. A thought occurred to him as he set it back down, so he stripped off his t-shirt and tossed it on the chair next to him before reaching into his glass and pulling out an ice cube. Maneuvering it carefully so as not to get water on his laptop, he swirled the edge of the cube around his left nipple, eliciting a squeal of delight. He slowly dragged the ice across his chest to do the same to his other nipple, relishing in the feeling of the cool trail it left behind. _This could _definitely_work for me_, he thought as the timer for his cheesecake went off.

He popped the ice cube into his mouth and turned off the oven, cracking it to let the cheesecake cool, and went back to his research. By the time Blaine got home, the cheesecake was ready and Kurt had printed out two pages of notes and a list of necessary supplies. They had a lot to discuss over dessert.

Blaine had been even more receptive to the idea than Kurt had anticipated, letting out a groan and a drawn out "Yessssss!" as soon as the words "hot wax" left Kurt's lips. Because they wanted to be able to take their time, they decided to wait to try it until the next time they both had a day completely free of external obligations, which unfortunately ended up being nearly a week and a half later.

When that Saturday finally rolled around, Kurt woke Blaine up at 7 and sent him off to the Beanery for coffee and their signature cranberry orange scones. While Blaine was gone, Kurt pulled his bag of recent purchases out of the hall closet and started setting the scene: a waterproof bed liner topped with an old and stained but still luxurious 750-thread-count fitted sheet, a box of emergency candles with a melting temperature supposedly good for beginners, a blindfold, restraints, massage oil, an insulated bowl full of ice, and various items the website had suggested for safety and practical purposes, stashed on the side of the bed but easily reachable as needed.

They ate breakfast in an excited silence, and Kurt had barely finished cleaning off the table when Blaine asked, already breathless, "So. How are we going to do this?"

Kurt pulled him in for a fast and hard kiss, then led him to the bedroom, stopping at the foot of the bed and wasting no time in removing his pajamas. "I want to start with the ice. From what I've read, it seems like it will be less...intense. When we get to the wax, I want to do it as a scene. Does that sound good to you?" Blaine nodded as he stripped out of his clothes, tossing them onto the dresser.

Fully naked, they climbed onto the bed and kneeled facing each other. Blaine reached over and pulled a piece of ice out of the bowl and cupped it in his hand until it started to drip a little. "This is going to be messy, isn't it?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"_Awesome_." Blaine slid the ice into his other hand and flicked the water remaining in his hand on Kurt, speckling his chest with little beads of moisture. He stared at it for a heartbeat or two, then reached out with the ice cube, touching it to Kurt's lips briefly before trailing it around the curve of his chin, in a straight line down his throat and past his Adam's apple, continuing all the way down to his belly button, eliciting an undignified squeak from Kurt. "How's it feel?" he asked, leaning forward to follow the trail of drops left behind with his tongue.

"Weird. In a good way. Kind of tickles." Blaine brought the ice cube up and circled Kurt's left nipple with it a few times until it was hard and cold to the touch. "Okay, _that _feels awesome. Do it again?" Blaine switched to the other side and repeated the motion, tweaking the abandoned nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. Kurt gasped. "Holy _shit_, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled. "I take it you liked that?" Kurt nodded furiously, so Blaine did it again, earning himself a long moan. "What next? I know there has to be more in that head of yours."

"I want you to blow me while you have an ice cube in your mouth."

Blaine's eyes widened, and he tossed the ice cube, by then almost completely melted, into his mouth and chomped until it was gone. "Yes. That. Good." He gestured for Kurt to scoot over, then situated the pillows so that they were up against the headboard and he could lie down with his back propped on them, leaving his head at the perfect angle. "Come here," he said with a salacious grin, indicating for Kurt to straddle his chest. Kurt did so, and Blaine reached up to grab his hips, pulling him closer still, until his cock bumped against Blaine's lips.

Blaine surged forward, sucking Kurt's cock into his mouth without warning, as far as it would go - which, with all the practice they'd had with deep-throating over the years, was almost all the way to the hilt. Blaine made a garbled but pleased sound as it hit the back of his throat. Kurt eased himself back and out, but he didn't get very far before Blaine pulled him forward again, eyes pleading for him to fuck Blaine's throat. He acquiesced for a few thrusts, fully enjoying how perfect Blaine's full mouth was for blowjobs, but he had other plans and didn't want to get off track, so he pulled himself out of Blaine's mouth fully.

"Ice, baby," he explained when Blaine whined. Blaine's eyes brightened and he held open his mouth for Kurt to place two smaller ice cubes inside, then swished them around to cool his mouth. He blew on Kurt's cock, which was still hovering directly in front of his face, and Kurt felt goosebumps form on his arms before he positioned his cock at Blaine's mouth and slowly pushed forward. The unusual coolness, though he expected it mentally, took his body by surprise, and a violent tremble ran through his body. "Fuck! Your mouth is _so_good, baby. You take my cock so well." Blaine moaned, and the vibrations urged Kurt to pump his hips, enjoying the squelching noises the movement brought about. Blaine took it like a champ, working his tongue around Kurt's cock as best he could with the rapidly-melting ice still in his mouth, a bit of cool saliva oozing out around it with each thrust. The combination of visuals and noises only spurred Kurt on, and wasn't long before his muscles tightened and he spilled down Blaine's throat.

He eased out slowly and maneuvered himself off of Blaine, then handed him a bottle of water. "So, your mouth is always amazing, but with the ice it's downright _sinful_." Blaine sipped the water as he massaged his throat. "Sore?" Kurt asked.

"A little. You were kind of relentless there at the end, but you know I don't mind."

"Do you want me to do that to you?"

"I want to try it, just for the experience, but I think you were right when you said I'd prefer the wax."

"No sense in wasting time, then." Kurt grabbed an ice cube out of the bowl and popped it into his mouth before positioning himself between Blaine's legs and pumping his cock a few times with his hand. He leaned down and hardly had his mouth around the head before Blaine was shouting "Nope!" and pulling out with a laugh. "Too cold! Gonna go soft if we keep that up."

Kurt sat back on his haunches and just stayed there for a few moments, enjoying the view of his lover. Sex, he had come to learn over the years, was far more _fun _that he had ever anticipated before he met Blaine. Blaine, whose very existence - not to mention his enthusiasm - had brought out Kurt's dormant sex kitten side.

"Stop staring at me and come _here _already," Blaine whined. He grabbed Kurt by the shoulders, pulling him up until their heads were level so he could press their lips together, all levity gone and replaced with urgency and _want_. "Let's do the wax now," he murmured between kisses.

With one last kiss, Kurt climbed off the bed and stood at its side, settling into his role and giving Blaine the space to do the same. "Scoot down, then spread out on your back, arms and legs stretched out to the corners of the bed." As Blaine complied, Kurt continued. "We'll use the basic safeword system this time. Green to continue, yellow to pause, red to stop. You can make noises, but don't speak without permission, unless you need to safeword. You can safeword at any time and I will stop immediately. Understood? You may answer."

"Yes, sir."

Kurt reached down and picked up the restraints Blaine liked best, the supple burgundy leather ones they bought, along with a matching collar, the previous year in celebration of their fifth anniversary. "I'm going to use these cuffs and the nylon tethers to tie your wrists and ankles to the corners of the bed, and then I will light one of the candles and use it to drip wax onto your chest and stomach. Since this is our first time trying this, I will steer clear of more sensitive areas," he added, glancing at Blaine's crotch," and I will go slowly. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, so Kurt began the process of securing him one limb at a time, adjusting the cuffs so they his arms had little room to move but were not so tight as to be uncomfortable. Blaine remained still for the whole process, limbs loose enough to allow Kurt to maneuver them as needed. Upon finishing, he leaned over the bed to grasp Blaine's cock in hand and flick his head at the tip a few times, gathering the precome that had started to pool there before standing up and walking back to the other side, near the stash of supplies, to kneel on the bed at Blaine's waist. He plucked one of the candles off the nightstand and lit it, watching carefully until the wax began to soften and liquify. To make sure the wax wasn't too hot, he tested it by dripping a little bit on his own forearm. It was warm, but not scorching.

"Are you ready?" he asked, holding the candle above Blaine's chest.

"Yes, sir." With the confirmation, Kurt tipped the candle just enough to let a small amount of melted wax fall from the tip onto Blaine's sternum, just between his nipples. Blaine attempted to lunge upward, but the restraints kept him from moving forward.

"Color?" Kurt asked, just to be sure, once Blaine settled back into position, though he was certain the look of fire in Blaine's eyes could only mean good things.

"Green."

"How does it feel? Is it too hot for you?"

"No. That one wasn't much of a drip, so it wasn't very hot. The shock of it gave me a jolt more than anything, but it was good."

Kurt gave a quick nod, then tipped the candle again in the same spot, this time leaving it angled a little longer to allow more wax to trickle from the tip. Blaine let out a pleased hum, so Kurt repositioned his arm with the candle angled slightly so wax could trail from it and leave a thin line from Blaine's sternum to his navel. (Kurt thanked the stars that Blaine still liked to keep his chest shaved, because it would make cleanup much easier, not to mention less painful.)

Satisfied with the result, and with Blaine's reaction - a light moan and an expression that clearly indicated he should continue - he repeated the motion several more times, crisscrossing Blaine's torso until there were nearly a dozen lines of white wax across the tanned skin, bringing an altogether different, albeit no less erotic, visual to Kurt's mind. As much as he liked the look of the white against the tan, he made a mental note that, if they decided to do this again, they would need to get candles in some darker colors - maybe green or blue, or perhaps a nice burgundy to match the cuffs. Red always had been Blaine's color.

"Do you want me to try it on your nipples?"

"_Hnnnnnnnnnnng_. Fuck, yes." Kurt let some of the wax drip down onto Blaine's left nipple and Blaine immediately bucked upward.

"How is it?" he asked, holding the candle upright with his hand cupped underneath to catch any unintended droplets.

"Hot. _Good_. Stings a little."

"Do you want more?" Blaine responded with a quiet but enthusiastic _mmhmm_, so Kurt took a chance and tipped the candle long enough to cover Blaine's nipple with wax completely, trusting that Blaine would stop him if it was too much. He didn't indicate any discomfort, so Kurt did the same to the other nipple, holding the candle out of the way when he was done so he could lean down and blow on the wax to help it solidify. Blaine's cock twitched with the action, filling Kurt's head with thoughts of more extreme forms their play could take.

Filing those mental images away for later, he went back to his previous ministrations, leaving longer and thicker tracks of the white wax across Blaine's abdomen. He paid close attention to Blaine's reactions, waiting for any sign that he needed to slow down or stop, but Blaine merely squirmed a little and let out a symphony of delighted sounds, every bit the picture of rapturous debauchery.

With the candle depleted as far as it could go safely, Kurt briefly considered his options: he could light another and continue the process, or he could get down to business with the fantasy that had been playing in his mind since he first started his research. Choosing took no time at all, so he tossed the spent candle in the bowl of what used to be ice and grabbed the lube. Coating his fingers, he met Blaine's questioning gaze - he hadn't told Blaine previously exactly which way he wanted this to end - and reached behind himself with a wink, eliciting a low moan from Blaine..

He stretched himself quickly, using his other hand to keep himself from falling over. When he was ready, he pulled his hand out and stretched to wipe the excess lube on the far edge of the sheet before using fresh lube to coat Blaine's cock. He threw his leg over Blaine's hips and scooted forward a little, taking a moment to grasp their cocks together in his hand and pump them a few times before holding Blaine's upright and sinking down on it with virtually no warning.

Revolving his hips languorously, he told Blaine he could speak freely from that point forward. Right away, Blaine launched into a frenzy of words that took Kurt by surprise. "Oh my _fucking _god, Kurt. This is the best idea you have ever had. The wax feels amazing. _So_amazing. It's all hot and intense at first but then it cools a little and it's just this warm, solid presence and I feel it shift every time I try to move and it just feels fucking _fantastic_." He tossed his head back when Kurt started to speed up his movements, rocking down harder against Blaine with every back-and-forth motion.

Blaine pumped his hips upward as much as the restraints would allow, prompting Kurt to press down on them with his hips. "No. I'm doing the work here. Hold still." Blaine did as he was told, so Kurt rewarded him by bending forward to lie flat against his wax-covered chest, gyrating his own hips while he sucked a bright red mark into his clavicle. Satisfied with his handiwork, he pulled himself upright again, dragging his hand reverently across the now-cool wax coating before grasping his own cock. Blaine's skin had always been mouthwatering to him, but covered in wax it was an erotic masterpiece.

He started pumping slowly as he lifted himself up and fucked back down, gradually increasing the speed of both his hands and his hips until he was well and truly riding

Blaine into the mattress, drawing grunts and whimpers from Blaine, who seemed to be holding back his utterances even though he had been given permission to speak. "Talk to me, Blaine. Let me hear you."

Smirking, Blaine obliged, voice breaking every time Kurt's ass hit his thighs. "Damn, Kurt. You're so fucking tight for me, even after all these years. You feel so good, and you know how to make _me _feel so good."

Kurt smiled. "Do you want me to untie you so you can move more?"

"No. Just keep doing that. I want you to make yourself come from my cock."

"What about you?"

"That's up to you."

"Good boy." Kurt had slowed his pace some while they talked, but he picked up speed and force again, keeping up a brutal pace until his thighs ached. When he could no longer hold himself upright without the strain being too much, he seated himself fully, positioning himself so that Blaine's cock would brush against his prostate if he moved just right. Frantically stroking his own cock, he let his eyes wander over the expanse of skin and sweat and wax in front of him. "So close, Blaine. Gonna come."

"Do it. Come on, Kurt. Come on me." The encouragement was all it took for Kurt to reach the pinnacle of arousal, and he shot onto Blaine's chest, topping the solid white of the wax with a creamier white of his own.

"You look like sin, Blaine." He stared at the mess in wonder, wishing he had a camera, or at least his phone, to capture the sight and save it forever. _There's always next time_, he thought. "Do you want to come?"

Blaine grunted. "Obviously."

"Are you close?" Blaine hummed, so Kurt rolled his hips slowly, testing his sensitivity levels, and lifted himself off Blaine just long enough to resituate himself facing the other direction so he could reach down and unhook Blaine's ankles from the restraints. "Now _fuck _me until you come." Blaine obeyed instantly, bucking his hips at a feverish, punishing pace. He came within minutes, releasing deep inside Kurt with a loud "_Fuck_!"

Later, once they had done the necessary aftercare and cleaned up the mess of wax and sweat and come, they were cuddled close on the bed, sheet and comforter thrown back. Kurt was trailing his fingers gently over Blaine's reddened, sensitive abdomen, drawing out tiny gasps every time he brushed over a nipple. "We are _so _doing that again," Blaine murmured, turning his head to smile at Kurt.

"Oh, I know. Just wait until I show you what _else_ I found on that site."


End file.
